Reunion
by Anime Freakess
Summary: After living lives seperated and alone since they were reborn, the wolves set out to find their lost companians and a place in a world ruled by man. First ever fic so please be kind. TxT eventually and maybe KxH


Author: Hey people! This is my very first fic soI would likereviews. Please! You can say anything you want, so long as its not horrible or in any way bad. Only joking. Any input will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I have it on good authority thatI have to say that I do not own Wolf's Rain or its characters in any way (not matter how much I wish I did.)

**_Reunion_ **

**Chapter 1**

Gunshots and explosions reverberated through the air making the earth tremble along with it. To the human eye an indistinguishable number of blurs ran to and fro, avoiding the red beams aimed at them and, if made contact, meant severe injury if not death. Suddenly one of the blurs was stopped in its tracks by a beam as it tore up the ground under it and the image of a wolf flying through the air became visible. Its rustic red fur singed and caked in blood but it somehow still managed to land on its feet. The other blurs stopped and soon the site of four wolfs of different colours had become visible. They all turned worried eyes to their comrade as his back legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the ground.

"Toboe!" a deep voice growled and a grey wolf with distinctive scars made to reach the fallen wolf. A flash of heat and red cut his path off and sent the grey wolf reeling back. Before his eyes the red wolf was hit by the red beam and the world around him crumbled in a red blaze of heat and blood…..

"Noooooooooooooo!"

A figure sat bolt upright from his position on the bed. Sweat ran off his body in rivulets, adding to the already soaked sheets beneath him. He raised a trembling hand to his head and pressed the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to calm the pounding taking place behind his eyes. Taking several deep breaths he removed his hand and turned his head in the direction of where a window was situated in the small room. It was still dark outside, the sun having not risen yet to cast its golden glow upon the world. But the moon was out. A full moon. There were no barriers between the window and the world beyond it and the cool, iridescent glow of the moon's light filled the room. The figure's silver hair and pointed features were clearly visible if anyone else had been in the room. Pulling his knees up to his chest and settling his arms on them, hawk like eyes stared out of the window as if the answers to all his troubles could be found there. But they weren't not even his name was reflected in the moons' rays. He knew his name of course although for a time its true meaning and origin had been forgotten to him. But not so very long ago, in a flash of pain and light that exploded behind his eyes it all came back to him. His past, his real past, the feelings, the names, the places that had all been forgotten came back. And with it all the sinking feeling of despair and loneliness that he had fought so hard to keep at bay began to return. Nightmares were now a regular occurrence. One that had forced him to keep moving. Never settling for more than a few weeks in one city before the restless feeling of being alone forced him to find something new to occupy himself. But now after two years it was getting harder to ignore and he found it more difficult to keep going. No. There was no point lying any more. He had found something. Something as real as Paradise. He'd found a place that had felt like home, like he could belong and he had found it in the companionship of three creatures like him. One had given him direction; another had given him solidarity and the last, the last had given him hope. The last had been the one that had made it all worth the risk they had gone through just so he could take him to paradise. But then it had all been ripped away from him. One by one they had all fallen and left only to thenbe reborn with no memory of the past and the life he had once had.

Tearing his gaze away from the window he got up off the bed. It was time to move on again. But this time, this time it was going to be differnt. This timeit was with a purpose. He was sick of running and then ending up running back into himself and his fears time and time again. This time he was going to find them. Find the pack that he had lost. Even if they hadn't gotten their memories back he still had to find them. Find him. Find hope.

Below in the streets the sounds of broken glass and splintering wood caused a young girl and her mother to look up. They were just able to see a blur of grey as a grey wolf took off over the roof tops.

"This is stupid" Tsume mumbled to himself.

It had been three weeks since he had left the last city and in that time he had moved around constantly, trying to pick up the scent of his friends. Friends. He stumbled over the concept but after all these years he was ready to admit it and believe it right deep down in his heart. But that is what they were to him. Kiba, Hige and Toboe. They were his pack and without them he was alone. For the longest time he thought that was what he wanted and just how he wanted to live his life. But now he had changed and now he hated being alone. Hated with fibre of his being. Hated so much that it hurt. The sudden reminder from his stomach bought him out of reverie.

"Shut up" he told his stomach. He hadn't eaten in almost three days. "This was where Hige was always useful. He could find food blindfolded and his hands tied behind his back" he mumbled to himself.

He looked up towards the sky. It was raining. The sky was a dull, silver grey and the rain was coming down in a steady, seemingly endless onslaught. Tsume retreated further into his sodden clothes in a futile attempt to get some body heat back. The rain was not only making him irritable and snappish but it was washing away any scents in the air. It had rained constantly for the past four days and by now he was beyond annoyed. The shallow overhang in the doorway of a shop was offering little protection from the depressing weather and he decided that it was time to move on. Finding food was a pressing priority and he was cold. Food and shelter, and his friends. Sighing resignedly he straightened his shoulders and set off into the rain, once again determined in his mission. Little did he know just how close he was.

Not very far away, over on the other side of the city another figure was trying to find shelter from the rain. His brown hair hung lank over his face and down to his shoulders. Bright blue eyes stared out at the world with a sad expression, as though the world had lost all meaning to him. But behind that despair, if someone were to look hard enough was a glimmer of hope. He'd come to this city because a familiar scent had drawn him there. But with the persistent rain it was no impossible to pick up the scent again. Stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his tattered brown jacket he continued walking down the street. He was also hungry. He turned down into a back alley hoping to find something to scavenge from the gossiping crows. With his mind busy, he moved deeper into the winding alleys of the city without paying any attention as to where he was going.

Kiba was tired. Tired of the world and tired of having what felt like the weight of it on his shoulders. He'd given up everything to find paradise and in the end it had all been empty. It was only after being reborn that he realised what he had missed. What had been under his nose all along but he had been too blinded by obsession to notice it. All along he had a type of paradise right in front of him and it had never occurred to him to be satisfied with that but now. Now all he wanted was to find them and make up for all the lost time. He had come to the city because he had caught the scent of something familiar. But it was no longer the scent of lunar flowers. It was the scent of someone from his pack. But he wasn't quite sure who. It could have been Tsume. Or Toboe. Or Hige. After a while they had all begun to smell similar. Like family. He was sure that to them he probably had begun to smell the same as well. The scent that had drawn him here was too faint for him to be able to make out who it was. He smiled at the thought that even after all this time they had still kept each other scents. He didn't know why this made him smile, or why he felt warmer inside when he thought of it. But it did and he was going to hold on to that.

The sound of a dustbin toppling over caused him to look up from where he was staring at the floor. Lifting his head he saw six ugly looking guys staring at him with a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"Hey punk. What you doing down here? Lost your mommy?" one of them sneered.

"I'm just passing through. I don't want any trouble."

But he knew the words were falling on deaf ears. The thugs were cruising for a fight and they didn't care whether Kiba wanted trouble or not.

"So? You never answered my question. What you doing down here? What brings you to this city?"

The thugs had begun to move closer and begun to form a circle around him.

"I'm just looking for someone."

"And you expect to find him down here? Don't count on it buddy. This is our turf see? We don't like intruders and guess what that makes you?"

Menace was dripping from the thug's voice but Kiba was unfazed, he's faced worse threats.

"Do you think you're clever?" Kiba asked.

The thugs stopped and all turned to their leader. They had him surrounded by now, having him cornered with a wall behind him and the thugs surrounding him.

"Huh?"

"All you seem to do is ask questions to which you already know the answers to. DO you think that makes you smart?"

A blank look settled on the thug's faces but it was quickly replaced by rage.

"What was that punk!"

"Hey boss! Why don't we take him out!"

The thugs again started to close in on Kiba. Sighing tiredly Kiba braced himself for a short and pointless fight. The whistling sound of air being pushed out the way was the signal he got that fight had begun. But whatever the thug had been planning to hit Kiba with never made contact. Faster than any of the thugs could make out, their boss was lying upside down 10ft away in a pile of dustbins. Turning angry eyes to Kiba and with a loud shout of rage the rest charged.

The sound of metal bins crashing together caught Tsume's attention. He stopped walking and listened, not sure whether he had heard anything or not. For several seconds the only sound that reached his sensitive ears was the pattering of the rain on the pavement. He was about to move on when the muffled sound of a body hitting the ground floated into his ears. It was only with his enhanced hearing that he was able to pick it up. For some reason he felt that he should go and see what was happening. He couldn't explain why but he felt drawn to the sounds even though it had nothing to do with him. Well if nothing else, he could take out his frustration on some well deserving little punks. Turning into the dark alleyway he took off at a run. He followed the sounds of the struggle down the twisting alleyways until the sounds had grown louder. Slowing to a walk he slunk behind the corner of a building and looked round. What he saw caused the breath to catch in his throat and his heart speed up. But there was little time to take it all in as he watched one of the punks lying on the floor pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at the figure in the brown jacket.

Kiba dispatched the last of them and watched as he fell to the ground. The group of ugly guess had been an easy to dispose of; they now all lay bleeding and broken on the floor. The fight had been short and boring, hardly even worth his time. Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking caught his attention. He froze. His eyes narrowed in annoyance and he began to turn round but then suddenly something changed. There was someone else there. The gun was kicked from the man's hand and the gurgling sound of the man being kicked in the head and knocked unconscious met Kiba's ears. The two stared at each other. For a few long seconds the two just looked at each other, daring the world to snatch away from them what they had just found.

Tsume was the first to break the silence.

"You always did seem to attract more trouble then the rest of us put together."

Moving away from the prone man lying on the floor he approached Kiba slowly.

"Tsume."

"That all you can say?"

Kiba blinked and then a smile spread across his face.

"It's good to see you" Kiba said and stuck out his hand, as though to let Tsume shake it. Tsume smiled and took Kiba's hand in his. But instead of shaking it Tsume pulled Kiba up to him and wrapped an arm round his shoulder.

"It's good to see you to" he said into Kiba's ear. Kiba relaxed into the slight embrace lightly tapping Tsume on the shoulder.

Pulling back the two regarded each other, taking in the changes that occurred over the years that they had been apart.

Kiba noticed that Tsume was slimmer, his face showing the result of years of unhappiness that he had been though. But he still had that presence that he had all those years ago, the presence that made you take notice.

Tsume looked over the tattered remains of Kiba's jeans and jacket. The hair was wilder and longer but the bright blue eye still sparkled, hidden behind the long bangs.

"We had better get out of here before someone starts sniffing around" Kiba suggested.

Giving a silent nod in the reply the two moved away from the prone bodies lying on the floor and towards what was suddenly looking like a brighter future.

Aurthor: Well I hope you enjoyed that. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
